On a Moonlit Night
by Armored Rider Baron
Summary: During detention, Ruby's temper finally gets the best of her and gets Weiss to reveal something she's been holding in for a long while.


**Just to give some context on the universe this is taking place in, it's pretty much your standard HighSchool AU. Both characters are their canon ages, Ruby 16 and Weiss 18 respectively, and everything else is pretty much the same besides no death or monsters. Things might be a little confusing in the beginning since I started in the middle of a conversation, but I tried to give as much context as I could throughout the story. With that said, I hope you enjoy!**

Working up her courage, Ruby finally yelled, "So why Weiss? Why are you always picking me out so much?! Is it cause you hate me!? Do you not like me so much that you're willing to go out of your way to keep me after school and watch me!? For what, being myself?! Do you really hate me that much!?" As Ruby assaulted the student council's princess with her words, said princess stood with her head turned away from the girl. A tense silence hung in the air, but was soon broken by the sounds of stifled sobbing coming from the older girl. "No, of course not" Weiss choked between the sobs she tried to hold back. "I never hated you Ruby." As she saw the white-haired girl beginning to break down, Ruby's expression began to soften into concern and slight confusion. "So then, why Weiss?"

Weiss slowly pushed her head to face the raven-haired girl, and at this point tears were beginning to force themselves into her eyes, "I was jealous." Ruby's eyes widened in shock and further confusion. Pushing back the tears as best she could, Weiss continued, "At first, I was jealous of you, mainly because I could see just how happy you were compared to me. You were always surrounded by people who wanted to be around you, and you always had that goofy smile on your face." She sucked in a sharp breath before she continued, "It made me so frustrated to see someone have everything I didn't have." Her tone soon shifted to be slightly more happy and relaxed. "But soon, I started seeing your happiness and goofiness as charming." Weiss's face cracked a small smile, one that Ruby had never seen on her face before. "Then before I even realized it, I started actively waiting for you and your friends to get into something stupid, because then it gave me an excuse to be around you."

The smile on Weiss' face then disappeared as fast as it came, and her tone became much sadder. "But, I knew in my heart that you wanted nothing to do with me. I mean, why would you? I've done nothing but be mean to you the whole year." Weiss began shaking, trying to hold back her emotions and failing miserably. "So, I tried my hardest to be what you and everyone else wanted me to be, the no-nonsense student council president who was too focused on her studies to have fun." At this point Weiss was on the verge of breaking down, and finally let out, "But I don't want to just be that!" Finally allowing her emotions to the surface, the floodgates of her eyes opened, and mascara ran as her tears flowed freely. "I want to be someone that can hang out with her friends after school, so we can stay up late and be stupid teenagers, and share anything we need to with each other." Weiss reached up to try to rub some of the tears out of her eyes, and succeeded in doing so while messing up her makeup even more, but she didn't care at this point. "But most of all, I wanted to do all this stuff with you, Ruby. You more than anyone else." Her hands gripped her skirt, and she hesitated before taking a breath and saying, "I love you, Ruby."

Ruby could barely process what she'd just heard. Not only did Weiss, Miss Super-Bossy-Crabby-Pants, want to be friends with her, but she wanted to be her girlfriend!? While in the middle of trying to register everything said, Weiss looked down and turned away before muttering, "I'm sorry, I probably just made this awkward, I'll just leave. Forget I ever said anything." She then started towards the classroom door, but a pair of hands grabbing her body stopped her from reaching it. Surprised, Weiss looked at the hands clutched around her stomach and exclaimed, "R-Ruby?!" She could hear the compassion in the young girl's voice as she said, "I can't just let you leave Weiss, not after telling me all of that." Weiss started getting frustrated and angry again. "Why? I'm not worth the trouble, so you should just forget about me." She then felt the tiny hands spin her body around so the two were face to face with each other. Seeing those beautiful silver eyes boring into her with worry and care nearly made Weiss melt on the spot. "Weiss, you shouldn't talk about yourself like that. Even if you aren't my friend right now, that doesn't mean I couldn't ever be your friend, or your girlfriend for that matter."

Weiss stood there in Ruby's hold for moment, stunned, but quickly pushed away and tried to brush her off. "You don't get it Ruby! Even if we could be friends or more than friends, everyone else wouldn't be able to see you or I the same way ever again!" Ruby got a fierce look in her eye and said "Well then screw those people! If they can't see us for who we want to be then they don't deserve us!" Both girls seemed shocked by her sudden outburst. She then took a deep breath to calm herself and gently asked, "Weiss, why are you so worried about what other people think of you?"

Weiss looked down once more and went silent for moment before stuttering out, "M-my f-f-father." After mentioning her dad, Weiss seemed to shut down and spoke in a monotonous tone, "H-He always expects me to do everything perfectly, just to satisfy his overinflated ego. He's the only reason I became a student council president in the first place, I didn't even want to sign up." Ruby nodded gently to show she was listening, and Weiss continued, "I've never been comfortable leading a group. Most of the time I barely know what I'm doing, but I have to pretend like I do know so I act all prissy and snobby to keep the charade up. Thus, everyone thinks I'm a stuck-up bitch that bosses people around all the time." Ruby put her hand on Weiss' shoulder to comfort her, and the blue-eyed girl started to quiver as she spoke again. "I've been living this lie for so long, just so I don't get on my father's bad side, but I want nothing more than to be rid of him and that whole retched family!" The tears started rolling down her face once more and Ruby pulled her into a hug as Weiss let everything she had been holding in for so long out in one long series of sobs and weeps into Ruby's uniform coat.

Ruby tried to comfort Weiss as best she could as the snow-haired girl cried, using the times her sister Yang helped her during her bad days as reference. After about five minutes of sobbing, Weiss finally quieted down to a sniffle. Ruby then asked, "Are you feeling better now?" She heard a tiny _Mm-hm_ come from the girl clutching her, so she let Weiss go so she could step back. The blue-eyed girl had probably had better-looking days, for now her makeup was smeared all over her face and her eyes were red and raw from crying. "Uhh, Weiss?" "Y-Yes?" "You kinda got something…", she then motioned her hands around her face, and Weiss took the hint and pulled out a white handkerchief from her skirt pocket. After wiping her face a bit, she asked "Is t-this better?" Ruby assured her, "Yeah, yeah you're good."

Another silence hung over the two, this one being much more awkward than tense. Choosing to break the silence, Ruby asked "Soooo, what do you wanna do now?" Weiss let out a tired sigh, saying "I want nothing more than to collapse on my bed and forget all this ever happened." Ruby took a look outside and said "Yeah, it is getting kinda late, what with the moon being out and all." "Is it safe for me to assume detention is over now?" she added jokingly. Weiss scoffed playfully and said "Yes, Miss Rose, detention is over now." She then added, "And it'll probably be the last I'll give." Ruby gave her a look of surprise and questioned "What do you mean by that?" Weiss looked back at Ruby with determination and announced, "I'm going to hand in my resignation for student council president tomorrow."

Ruby's eyes widened further. "Are you sure you want to do that so quickly?" Weiss clenched her fists and responded in a confident tone, "Yes, I'm absolutely sure. I said it earlier, but I don't really know what I'm doing. Plus, if I want to do something, I want it to be on my terms, not my father's." A wide grin plastered itself on Ruby's face and she pulled Weiss into another hug, much to Weiss' embarrassment. "I'm proud of you Weiss." Weiss had a hard time responding as her face turned as red as her skirt. "Umm, t-thank you but, would you mind not… you know" she stammered back. Upon realizing how close her face was to the girl's, Ruby let go with a sheepish grin. "Sorry, forgot about the whole crush-on-me thing." With that Weiss' face grew ever redder and fiddled with her skirt again before quietly saying "If you don't mind me asking, would you… still want to…" She left the sentence open, hoping Ruby would fill in the silence. "Uhh, well… I just don't really know how to respond." Her face grew slightly red as well as she said, "I've never really been confessed to before, and especially not by a girl." Weiss began slumping down, looking defeated. Seeing how upset she was getting, Ruby then hurriedly added "Not that I have any problem with that, it's just a lot to take in." She then grabbed Weiss' hand in her own and gave her a friendly smile. "For now, let's focus on getting to know each other first, the other stuff can come later." Taken aback by her words, Weiss composed herself and smiled back. "I'd like that, thank you Ruby."

After they had exchanged contact info, the pair waited outside the entrance of Beacon High and shared one more silence, this one much more comfortable than the rest. Seeing her Uncle's black and red car pull up, Ruby gave one last hug to Weiss and said goodbye before getting into the car. As she waited for her valet to arrive, Weiss let out a relieved sigh as she stared up at the shining moon. She could barely believe what she'd just done. Somehow, she was able to fully admit her true feelings about herself and her father to someone else. Plus, she'd managed to not only confess to her crush, but she'd also gotten several hugs and a "maybe" on dating from her. That was more than Weiss could have ever dreamed or hoped for, and while she had no idea how the coming days were going to go, she was at least content in knowing that she'd be spending them with the person she most wished to.

 **Hello again! Well, you read this far, and I appreciate it! I'd been overcome with a need to write this after getting back into RWBY and reading WhiteRose fics. I do have one other idea that I'd like to play with, but I'm not really sure yet whether I want to go to the trouble of writing it. I'll just have to see if I get the motivation. For now, I once again hope you enjoyed this, and feel free to give me any constructive criticism on anything. Thanks again!**


End file.
